


(PODFIC) Hallelujah

by ohlooktheresabee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Army Doctor John Watson, Captain John Watson, Christmas, Christmas Caroling, Detective Sherlock Holmes, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Goodbyes, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, John Watson is still on active duty, Johnlock Advent Fic 2020, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Sherlock Holmes on a Case, Sherlock Plays the Violin, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohlooktheresabee/pseuds/ohlooktheresabee
Summary: John didn’t know if it was the sight of the dark-haired man with the sharp cheekbones, the dexterous, long fingers on the violin, the beautiful notes he played, or a combination of all three, but he was utterly mesmerised the moment the man started playing. A shiver ran down his spine, and he was unable to look away.Suddenly the man looked up, straight into John’s eyes, and their eyes locked. The man’s eyes were ice-blue, almost glistering in the warm light that surrounded them, and John swore he’d never seen such remarkable, gorgeous eyes before. The man gave him a small smile, and that was it. John felt how his knees went weak; his heart skipped a beat; his lungs refused to take a decent breath. If he didn’t know better, he would’ve sworn he’d just fallen in love with a complete stranger.But that couldn’t be possible, could it?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	(PODFIC) Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hallelujah](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228386) by [Randomwordsonpaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomwordsonpaper/pseuds/Randomwordsonpaper). 



Written by Randomwordsonpaper

Narrated by ohlooktheresabee

Also available on Soundcloud's Johnlock Podfic Club!

This link will take you through to ohlooktheresabee's Soundcloud. If you like the podfic, you can subscribe to their author page here on Ao3 to get alerts when they post something new. If you like the story, you can do the same for Randomwordsonpaper. 

Click HERE:

[https://soundcloud.com/user-268368455/hallelujah-by-randomwordsonpaper](https://soundcloud.com/user-268368455/hallelujah-by-randomwordsonpaper-backup)

Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> We would love to hear from you in the comments!


End file.
